Action Comics 595
"The Ghost of Superman" is the title to the 595th issue of ''Action Comics'', published by DC Comics. The story was written and illustrated by John Byrne, who also provided the cover artwork for this issue. It was colored by Tom Ziuko with lettering by John Costanza. The story was edited by Mike Carlin. This issue shipped with a December, 1987 cover date and carries a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Dan Turpin * Jimmy Olsen * Lana Lang * Lois Lane * Maggie Sawyer * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Perry White * Silver Banshee, Siobhan McDougal * Lex Luthor * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance * Ben * Bert * Midge * Pearl * Vern * Vinnie * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Metropolis Special Crimes Unit * Humans * Kryptonians * Martians * Metropolis * None * None * Death touch * Flight * Intangibility * Shape-shifting Notes & Trivia * This issue was released as a direct market edition and a newsstand edition. * This issue is reprinted in the Superman in the Eighties trade paperback collection, and the ''Superman: The Man of Steel'', Volume 6 trade paperback collection. * This issue is job number G-3294. * At this point in the title's publishing history, Action Comics served as a Superman team-up book. The guest star for this issue was intended as a mystery with the cover copy reading, "Superman & ??????????". The surprise guest star for this issue was the Martian Manhunter. * This is the first appearance of the Silver Banshee, who will become a major Superman foe in years to come. She makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #23. She appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #17. * Superman appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #435. He appears next in ''Millennium'' #1. * The Martian Manhunter appeared last in ''Booster Gold'' #22. He appears next in ''Justice League International'' #8. * Lois Lane appeared last in ''Booster Gold'' #23. She appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #437. * Lex Luthor appeared last in ''Booster Gold'' #23. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #13. * Batman appeared last in ''Booster Gold'' #23. He appears next in ''Justice League International'' #8. * Black Canary appeared last in ''Booster Gold'' #22. She appears next in ''Justice League International'' #8. * Dan Turpin appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #10. He appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 Annual #2. * Lana Lang appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #9. She appears next in ''Secret Origins'', Volume 2 #22. * Perry White appears next in ''Action Comics'' #598. * Jimmy Olsen appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #13. * Maggie Sawyer appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #13. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1987/Comic issues Category:December, 1987/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:John Byrne/Cover artist Category:John Byrne/Cover inker Category:John Byrne/Writer Category:John Byrne/Penciler Category:Keith Williams/Inker Category:Tom Ziuko/Colorist Category:John Costanza/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories